Everythings New
by Bejbi-V
Summary: They hate eachother, but at college, they meet again, and face the fact that they cant be without eachother. R & R ;
1. Chapter 1

Everything's New

Gabriella Montez was the cute, smart, funny and a badass type. She did well in school, but at the same time, she had an on and off relationship with the law. She well the well known badass at school, but at the same time, she was a tutor. She had a lot of friends, but a couple of enemies to. It was especially a person, her "favorite" person in the whole world. The biggest asshole she had ever known. They didn't get along at all. It all started their first day at East High. She was about to enter her classroom, when suddenly a person called Troy Bolton, pushed the door right in her face and her nose started bleeding. He didn't even apologize cuz he was so amazed by her beauty. But she just punched him hard on the arm and went to the bathroom. From that day on, they didn't get along. The only time they talked was when they argued or yelled at each other or in detention where she punches him everywhere, and he just stands there and stares in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and not knowing if he should hit her back or just kiss her. But he couldn't, cuz she hated him. Right?

One week before graduation, Gabriella was ready to go home after class. She let her bag in her locker and took her skateboard and rolled out of the school property. But she didn't get as far as she'd hope. Her "favorite" person came.

"Hey Loser", the person said and looked at her like she was the most idiotic person on earth.

"Well well, if It isn't Troy the asshole!" she said and took her skateboard in her hand and held it between her arms.

"Excuse me Montez?" he said and held his hand up in defense. If I'm the asshole, then you're the bitch right?" he finished with a big smirk on his face and blinking at her in a flirty way.

"Sure baby, I'm the bitch. I'm the one that got kicked off the basketball team for punching the coach in the stomach" she said and put on a bitchy smile.

He stood there and just wanted to punch _her_ in the stomach. But he couldn't. Or could he? Did he have the heart to do it? Did he hate her _that_ much? Neeh. He crossed his arms and looked at her skateboard. He got an idea. He smiled at her, and fast hit her skateboard hard that it hit the ground. She gasped and gave him the most deadly look she had even given someone. She took him by the sweater and pushed him against the wall.

"Listen you piece of shit", she said and looked furious. " If you ever, EVER touch my skateboard again, I will cut your balls off and make sure you never, I mean NEVER, get laid again. Got it?" she said with a huge smile on her face. She turned on her heals, and walked away. Her hips swaying from side to side. Her brown, gorgeous curly hair bouncing up and down her shopulders. She looked back, but he wasn't there. She turned around again, and minded her own business.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Gabriella skated her way to school. She was singing and smiling. Her day was going just fine until…..

She tried to open her eyes, but they hurt so badly. She breathed, in and out. She tried again and this time she pushed herself to open them. And when she did, she didn't like what she saw. It was _him._

BOLTON!!!

She got furious, but deep down; she felt the warmth of his presence. She felt so safe and just wanted to be in his arms. But she couldn't. Cuz he hated her right?

She looked at him. The way he looked at her. It was special. The way he looked at her, not on her forms like the others, but her eyes. He looked from one eye to the other.

His ocean blue eyes were sparkling in the light.

"_So beautiful" _Troy thought and looked at her. His palms started sweating, and heart started to pound.

"You okay?" he asked and put his hands in his pocket. He couldn't look at her in case she would attack him with her mouth.

"I'm fine" she said with eagerness in her voice. She didn't even look at him. She didn't want to get eye contact with him, in case she just would break down and cry.

And Gabriella never cries. I mean NEVER.

"What is your problem?" He asked her and looked pretty angry.

"What? You asked me something and I answered"

She finally looked at him, deep in the eyes.

"Sorry that I was being friendly and carrying you here to make sure you ware okay, but fuck it! I'm outta here!" He said and walked out.

She watched as he walked away from her. She felt so bad.

"Wait" he heard a soft voice whisper and smiled to himself.

He turned around again, and waited for her to say something.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude. Not after what you did for me. Thank you!" she finally said and a tear slid down her cheek.

He smiled and knew that she really was sorry and heard the sadness in her voice. She looked at her shoes and didn't want to look up. She was afraid she would melt in his eyes. She couldn't take the fact that she got weak when he was around her.

She didn't want to feel this way, but she couldn't help her feelings for him. She should hate him, but why didn't she then?

He sat next to her, and put his arm around her slim waist. What was it about him that made her so safe?

Maybe the fact that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. At least that's what he did t o the his ex girlfriends.

"You okay" he asked and held her closer.

She wanted to look at him, but she couldn't. she just couldn't.

"_Damn" _she thought.

"Yes, thank you! Are you okay?"

"Well, not that you are okay, I'm great!" NOW she looked at him. Deeply in the eyes, her heart melted and had the feeling of fainting, again.

There they were, sitting there, him holding her, and looking at each other.

Things just couldn't get better than this.

Or could it?


End file.
